


GIANT SHREK 2 or How I left the bones and wound up on TV

by nykalily



Category: Furry (Fandom), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Metafiction, Mourning, Original Character(s), Reality Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykalily/pseuds/nykalily
Summary: The World moves on after the tragic death of GIANT SHREK . Also an Imp shows up and stuff happens
Relationships: GIANTSHREK/SMUZBO





	GIANT SHREK 2 or How I left the bones and wound up on TV

(this story has cussing..)

It was The saddest fairy tale never told. 

Once upon a time, A fellow named ‘Giant Shrek’ walked down this very road. Giant Shrek was somewhat like (normal) Shrek only he was much larger and more intimidating than his shitty smaller self! Giant Shrek had been walkng along when a group of furrys came and killed him. Goodbye Giant Shrek!

It’s been just short of ten years since then. All the fairy tales of Duloc had came and went. The Princess, the Donkey/Dragon & even the Original small shitty Shrek! Their respects paid in due. A happily never after. 

& how depressing they all were! Looking desperate to the next thing! Pretty soon the idea of anyone who was any combination of “giant” or “shrek” seemed to had surely lapsed from memory for even the closest of his friends. Everyone had moved on.

Turns out they never claimed any of the bones! His bones were too large for any grave nearby, and nobody could bare to move him. When those dreadful furries came, causing a fatal allergic reaction, Giant Shrek had died where he stood screaming all hells. The burns in Giant Shrek’s mortal flesh which overtook him had left him here, Now weathered, a pile of cold dead bones. The furries weren’t coming for these.

This is the part where I came in. I Smuzbo! A terrible little Imp. I’m a short demon guy whos an an absolute shit and IM NOT HOUSEBROKEN!! It is I! I, the Scarlet trickster. Nyehh!! 

I woke up in the darkness beneath words then climbed through the soil, into his carcass! I nibbled on his bones for nourishment. I chewed his fat to grow! Nyeh! It’s part of life baby! The maggots eat the body and thrive! If I’m to explain it fully though I’d need to get into context and like, tropes! The truth of it is the Shrek Universe has world building but is built on flimsy principle at best. All for the sake of a quick laugh! I guess I can’t bemoan it, for it was that will which bore me, but come’awn!!! So it was easy for a guy like me to wiggle my way into existence. I’m a demon with a horn and a stupid devil tail. I’m an ugly son of a bitch but goddamn if I don’t look valid enough for my surroundings.

So there I was, minding my own business in the ether that is meta, when, I GUESS fairytale world suddenly needs an Imp character?! So they summon me from the dredges but what I come up in is the late GS’s body. I use him as shelter and food. I live and breathe. Nyeh!! 

Ofcourse now it’s just bones, and out I come into the outer world! So I go into the town and were mingling. Coming to the city really makes me realize what a world full of magic I’d been missing out on. It also helped me to appreciate my home & I found myself almost ironically missing those old bones.

So there I was chatting with some Sexy Taur-Gals when SUDDENLY all of GODDAMN-Reality with a capital R turns into a GAMESHOW! Can you believe this?! All for a lame BREAKDANCE SCENE!! Shitty Normsl Shrek is in the Audience cheering Fiona on who seems to be guessing??! Which Car Door??? IDK but I hear in these gameshow fever dreams if you die in a gameshow bathroom you die in real life and wouldn’t luck have it I FUCKING FELL IN THE GODDAMN TOILET BECAUSE THESE DULOC SHITS NEVER HEARD OF A FIGURE BELOW 3 FEET!

Ahem, nyeh.

Luckily those stories were somewhat lies, as I had not died. I was however still trapped within the GameShow-Reality! This sure didn’t look like Kansas & it sure wasn’t Duloc! My friends weren’t anywhere near, no Shrek or Donkey. I had the feeling that home was now very very far away. Soon I found myself thinking; “There’s no place like home.”

And that was how I left my home in the bones of a Giant Shrek and made my way onto The Price is Right! NYEHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

((to be continued somewhere else))

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sequel/follow-up to my 2012 story https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647535


End file.
